MObscene FAIRY REMIX!
by wintersday
Summary: marilyn mansons MObscence with anti-cosmo, cosmo, wanda, and timmy! GOTHIC. c to butch hartman and marilyn manson


Mobscene.

My first story I completed! READ & REVIEW

--------------------------

4 figures walked silently into the empty theatre, a guitar was on the floor, its black surface reflecting the little light that shone from the theatres single light. It was another day of rehearsals for the 3 fairies and the teenage gothic young man. The fairies were barely 2 foot high, however the young man was as tall and as thin as any adolescent child with stubble on his chin, he took up a recent habit of smoking just because his friends were doing it, and it adds to his "I'm a teenager go away." Look.

One fairy was different; he had blue skin, pointy ears, and a sly look on his face but was wearing rather expensive clothing with a monocle to complete the look. The other 2 fairies looked normal, they had green and pink hair, however they too had adopted the gothic look, with the pink haired fairy wearing black fishnet stocking and a leather skirt, with a tight black top complete with Doc Martins and eyeliner. The green haired fairy was wearing skinny black jeans which clung to his toned calf muscles, and a very tight band shirt with a very large leather jacket. These fairies go by the name Wanda and Cosmo; the blue fairy goes by the name anti-cosmo.

They took there positions up... Timmy on the lead guitar, Wanda on the keyboard, cosmo on the drums and Anti-cosmo on the microphone.

"Ready…one…two…three…four!" anti-cosmos accent slid off his tongue as he muttered these words. Wanda started to play the intro, Timmy sprung in with his talented guitar skills, and cosmo struck up the metal beat.

"Ladies and gentleman! We are the things of shapes to come your freedoms not free and dumb this depression is great The Deformation Age, they know my name waltzing to scum and base and  
Married to the pain" Anti-Cosmo sang, he looked at Wanda and Cosmo, he knew there marriage was in crisis, and they argued just 10 minutes before rehearsal. He sang the next verse:

"BANG, we want it BANG, we want it BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG" He hit the microphone each time he said "bang" his Emo fringe swinging forward with each hit. Wanda giggled flirtingly as he did so.

"You came to see the mobscene I know it isn't your scene It's better than a sex scene and it's So fucking obscene, obscene, yeah You want commitment? Put on your best suit, get your arms around me now we're going down, down, down you want commitment? Put on your best suit; get your arms around me now we're going down, down, down!" he wrapped a leg around the microphone and pretended to pole dance laughing with his pointy teeth showing, Timmy laughed, his BI-sexual nature getting the better of him.

It was Wandas turn, finally, to sing she pressed her lips against the microphone as she closed her eyes and sand beautifully into the microphone

"Be obscene, be, be, obscene be obscene, baby, and not heard" she smiled and continued with the keyboard playing biting her lip.

"The day that love opened our eyes, we watched the world end we have "high" places but we have no friends the world told us sin's not good but we know its great War-time full-frontal drugs, sex-tank armour plate" He sang the bridge and went into the chorus, his face twisted into a snarling pose, he tipped his bowler hat over one of his eyes, looking into the old camera which stood before them. Wanda sung again with Cosmo into the dusty microphone

"Be obscene, be, be, obscene be obscene, baby, and not heard be obscene, be, be, obscene be obscene, baby, and not heard" Timmy did a quick 360 with his guitar his slightly long hair flicking into the air. Anti-cosmo moved the microphone stand pretending to tango with it, he stopped and quickly sang:

"You came to see the mobscene I know it isn't your scene it's better than a sex scene and it's so fucking obscene, obscene, yeah!" when he mentioned the sex scene, he glanced over at Wanda grinning, and winked at her.. She giggled and bit her lip seductively; cosmo was too busy keeping the beat stable too noticed his wife's actions.

Anti-cosmo sung the chorus again, with a bit more dance than usual, his wings twitched when he danced, Timmy, Wanda and cosmo laughed when this happened, anti-cosmo didn't believe them when they said that his wings twitched. He jumped up then stood next to Wanda singing with her the next verse of the song:

"Be mobscene, be, be, obscene be obscene, baby, and not heard, be obscene, baby, and not heard!" anti-cosmo screeched the words into the microphone complete with a high pitched death growl. Timmy took the guitar off and started slamming it onto the floor, breaking it in half anti-cosmo helped him stamp on it then cosmo jumped into the drums knocking them over. Wanda was to mature to do it... so all she did was topple the keyboard stand over. Timmy laughed along with anti-cosmo. They exited out of the theatre cosmo at the front, and anti-cosmo with his arm secretly around Wanda's waist.

REVIEW PLEASE no flames! thanks for reading!


End file.
